


[禿鷹] Answer

by masayosi661



Series: HAGETAKA fanfics [3]
Category: HAGETAKA, Japanese Drama
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>內容接續＜Overflow＞，時間點直接切入電影版開頭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[禿鷹] Answer

　　坐回酒吧的椅子上，啜了口杯中剩餘的威士忌，自覺方才話說得過重，芝野緩了語氣說道：「我會搭明天一早的班機回日本，今晚會住這裡。」凝視鷲津依舊動也不動直盯前方的背影，芝野的嗓音裡滲出些許疲憊。「……你先一個人靜一靜吧，我等下也還有電話會議，晚上再去找你。」

　　忍住一瞬間想回過頭的衝動，鷲津瞪著眼前充滿南洋風情的庭園景觀，雙手不覺握緊了拳。

 

　　進房內先拿出筆電並坐在桌邊後，看了看時間，確定約好的會議時間尚未到，芝野將手機擱到桌上，撫額重重嘆了口氣。

　　其實在來之前，芝野並沒有想對鷲津說那樣的話。但不知為何，看見鷲津頹廢的模樣，他就感到憤怒、焦躁又痛惜，而後情緒就完全優先於理智了。──不過仔細想來，其實這幾年來，在面對鷲津時，自己的行動一直都很容易被情緒左右……

　　在手機中輸入電話會議的號碼撥出，聽著傳回耳邊的電子說明語音，芝野搖搖頭，甩去腦中紊亂思緒，在電話接通的那刻，將意識完全集中到了眼前的會議上。

 

　　過了晚餐時段好一陣子，坐在窗邊繼續喝著白蘭地的鷲津聽見門鈴響起。儘管一開始他毫不理會，但門外的人卻不肯放棄，逼得他只好一臉不耐地前去開門。

　　不出所料，門口站著的是芝野。與白天時的衣裝筆挺不同，現在的他上半身只穿著白襯衫並未打領帶，外表看來與度假勝地的飯店氣氛較為相符。

　　「有什麼事嗎？」

　　「我想跟你再好好談談。」毫不受鷲津露骨的厭煩表情影響，芝野沉靜說出來意。

　　「……我沒什麼想跟你繼續談的了。」

　　丟下芝野，鷲津兀自往房內走去，又坐回了方才的沙發椅上繼續喝起酒。

　　踏進房內、輕聲關上門，芝野看著鷲津憂心問道：「……你每天都喝很多酒嗎？」

　　「跟你沒有關係吧。反正對芝野先生來說，我只不過是好利用的資金來源而已。」

　　「鷲津？」

　　「不是嗎？」鷲津面上閃過尖刻的冷笑。「對你而言有意義的只不過是有能力幫赤間解除困境的基金經理人，如果我沒這個能耐的話，無論消失多久你都不會到這種地方來找人的吧。」

　　「……」

　　接收到芝野的沉默，鷲津轉頭看向他，而後隨即為自己的舉動感到後悔，立刻別開了臉低下頭。芝野臉上的表情讓人只是看著都感到刺痛，更別提去思考對方此刻到底是什麼心情了。但他同時又為自己只因芝野這一個表情就如此動搖感到莫名憤怒。

　　「……那對你而言，我到底算什麼？如果我沒有追問下去，你是不是就打算什麼都不交代永遠從我面前消失？──其實一樣吧，對你而言我也不過是無關緊要的前事業夥伴而已。」

　　聽見芝野語氣冰冷的回答，鷲津的怒氣瞬間沖了上來，讓他丟下酒杯從沙發上站了起來。被粗暴扔下的酒杯在桌上晃了一下才站穩，震得杯中殘酒搖曳許久。而原本起身要將怒氣破口而出的鷲津看到芝野的表情後卻怔住了。方才讓人心痛的神色已不復見，芝野臉上是鮮明的怒意，眼神也極為尖銳，儘管共事的這幾年裡多少有些衝突，但鷲津從未見過如此憤怒的芝野。即使是立場敵對的那些年，他也不記得性格沉穩的芝野曾露出過這樣的表情。

　　「……」

　　緊張的沉默在室內維持了許久，最終由芝野打破了平衡。從靠近門邊的位置走近到鷲津身邊，他繃著臉從桌上拿起鷲津的酒杯，一口氣把還剩下不少的白蘭地全部喝下，然後重重坐到椅子上長嘆了口氣。

　　「……我不是來跟你吵架的。」

　　仰頭望著還面帶怒氣僵立在一旁的鷲津，芝野輕聲說道：「下午我說得太過火了，抱歉。」

　　「……」被這當面一道歉，鷲津一臉憮然，踱開幾步坐到了芝野斜前方的床邊上。

　　「芝野先生，你後悔了嗎？」相對無言許久之後，鷲津突然用問句劃破了沉默。

　　「後悔？」　　　　

　　「那天晚上的事，你後悔了嗎。」

　　聽到鷲津平板的語氣，芝野轉過頭直視對方，只見鷲津正面無表情的盯著他看。迎著他的目光，芝野緩慢卻肯定地搖了搖頭。

　　「不，我不後悔。──你呢？」

　　遲疑數秒後，鷲津也無言地搖搖頭。

　　「說實在的，不只是不後悔，應該說我可能一直在等著那天的事發生。」

　　「咦？」

　　睜大眼，鷲津臉上浮現訝異神情。將他的表情看在眼裡，芝野露出苦笑。

　　「你啊……難道你以為只要是朋友我就會隨便把鑰匙交出去嗎？除了親人之外我從沒有給過人鑰匙。」  
　　  
　　聽完芝野的話，鷲津一臉驚愕，隨即用帶了些許責難的目光瞪著對方。

　　「所以那是在試探我？」

　　搖搖頭，芝野溫柔凝視鷲津。「不……我只是不想為此失去你，但又不願意放棄希望。所以我選擇懷抱希望等待。」

　　「芝野先生，你好狡猾……」回想起收下芝野託給自己的鑰匙時的心境，體認到這幾年裡芝野竟與自己共有著如此相似的心情，鷲津胸中充滿了分不清是苦澀還是欣悅的感觸。

　　「我知道。」舉起手抹了抹神色疲憊的臉，芝野低聲回答。

　　靜靜盯著芝野的側面片刻，鷲津輕聲開口。「……你說要談的，是什麼事？」

　　再度將目光對上鷲津，芝野一時欲言又止，最後只苦笑了一下便從沙發上站起身。「不……我要說的，已經都說完了。打擾你了……酒別喝太兇，對身體不好。」

　　補上一句忠告後，芝野走到鷲津身前拍了拍他肩頭，隨即打算轉身朝門口走去。在他收回右手那刻，鷲津卻緊抓住了他的手腕。露出訝異神情，芝野低頭看向對方，但鷲津只是默然不語，也沒有抬起頭，令他無從探知對方的心思。

　　「鷲津？」

　　「──你打算逃避嗎？」

　　用著彷彿從喉頭硬擠出的聲音，鷲津發出問句，而後抬起頭狠瞪芝野。「都特地跑到這種地方來了，你卻打算逃避嗎！」

　　愣了一瞬，芝野望著一臉像在悲傷憤怒又像在迷惘期盼的鷲津，柔聲回答：「……你可以逃避，卻不准我逃嗎？」

　　「……」被這一問，鷲津一時語塞，忿忿不平地別開了目光。

　　將他賭氣般的表情收進眼底，芝野沉吟數秒後抽回了手，撫上鷲津臉頰，接著彎下腰，用左手撐在床沿，整個人逼近鷲津面前。

　　「……那你也不許逃，這樣才公平。」

　　神色認真地直視眼前瞪大雙眼看著他的鷲津，芝野朝對方露出溫暖的微笑。

　　猶豫好一陣子後，抓住芝野貼在頰邊的手，鷲津堅定地點點頭，然後在芝野將兩人的距離縮減為零時靜靜閉上了雙眼。

　　親吻從一開始平靜溫和的輕觸逐漸激化到相互掠奪的吮咬，迷於彼此久違的體溫與氣息，鷲津與芝野都遲遲不願放開對方，直到數分鐘後，緊貼的兩人才不得不為了更進一步拉開距離。

　　扯開已經只剩兩顆釦子有扣上的襯衫丟到床下，看見直接將衣領敞開的白襯衫從頭上扯脫起來的芝野，鷲津不覺失笑。「那樣不會扯壞襯衫嗎，芝野先生。」

　　「釦子沒掉就好，現在顧不了這麼多。」

　　雙手抓住鷲津肩頭，把對方拉回懷中，芝野貼在他耳邊沉聲回應。因瞬間貼近的體熱全身一震，鷲津回抱住芝野，輕嘆了口氣。

　　沒有追問他為何嘆息，芝野將鷲津壓倒在床上，緘默凝視眼前比自己年輕了十來歲的男人。仰望背著房內照明而顯得臉上有些陰影，看來神色嚴峻隱忍的芝野，鷲津伸出手勾住他頸後，將他拉到身上。

　　沒有再交換任何對話，除去喘息與偶爾漏出口的低吟，兩人都沉默而心無旁鶩於渴求並取悅對方。最後在迎上芝野徵詢的目光時，鷲津輕點頭摟住了他。

　　承受住芝野在體內的動作帶來的衝擊，鷲津咬緊牙關抵抗那磨人的律動，拼命忍住不喊出聲來，就在這只有餘力緊攀住對方之時，他感覺到芝野用盡全力抱緊了他，而後極為溫柔的在耳邊沙啞低語：「你不相信也無所謂，不想回答也沒關係，但我還是想說……我愛你。」

　　聞言一驚，鷲津勉力睜開眼，卻無法看見將臉埋在自己頸側的芝野的表情。心中閃過焦慮，情急之下他雖想張口回答對方，卻只能在聽見衝口而出的軟弱呻吟後連忙咬住芝野肩頭防堵自己出聲。一時間窘迫得脹紅了臉，鷲津悻然再度閉上了眼。但還來不及繼續在心底埋怨對方說話的時機，肉體傳來的異樣感觸令鷲津瞬間中斷了所有思考，腦中一片空白。隨後意識被拉進徹底的解放感之中，伴隨體內原有的酒意與疲累，強烈的睡意襲上了他。掙扎片刻後，感受到芝野指尖拂過皮膚的微溫，鷲津終究沒能說出半句話，深深跌入了夢鄉。

 

　　穿好來時的衣服後，悄然坐到床邊，芝野凝視著整個人縮在被單裡熟睡的鷲津，伸出手輕撫他凌亂的黑髮。望著鷲津有些稚氣的睡臉，芝野臉上流露出抑鬱而溫柔的神情。

　　雖然從不覺得自己有那樣高的價值，但芝野知道，鷲津似乎一直對自己懷抱著憧憬，也許一如當年兩人還在三葉銀行時一樣。所以這幾年來，他也總是希望在各方面都能不辜負鷲津的期待。

　　身為同處這個圈子的人，芝野很清楚，黃金之鷲是不可能一直蟄伏的，所以芝野來到這裡，對鷲津提出了赤間的困境，並相信能藉此說動對方回到日本一展身手。儘管遊說鷲津時說的都是真心話，可是到了此刻，芝野不得不承認，千里迢迢來到此地，自己希望鷲津回日本其實還有一個理由，一個他終究沒說出口的期盼。

　　──我希望你為了我回來。

　　即使會對鷲津抱怨，會在他面前喝到爛醉，會對他卸下警戒心，但芝野心底卻明白，自己恐怕永遠無法對鷲津露出真正軟弱的一面。他希望在鷲津面前，自己總是那個能配得上他的尊敬與期望的芝野。

　　「……我在日本等你，鷲津。」

　　收回手，站起身，最後一次深深注視鷲津之後，芝野頭也不回地離開了鷲津房內。

※

　　手提簡便行李，鷲津默默站在芝野家大門前。搭著夜裡抵達的班機從成田入境後，憑著心底的一股衝動，他甚至沒先聯絡上芝野就搭車直奔此地，但到了門前，恍然驚覺現在時間其實已近深夜，鷲津不由得遲疑了。

　　自從赤間的收購騷動後在赤間大廳會面以來，鷲津就沒再跟芝野見過面。那之後一週，鷲津從新聞上得知赤間在董事會上正式通過了任命芝野為社長的提案。新任社長的芝野當然極為忙錄，而鷲津也忙於處理在赤間收購案中的各種工作留下的些許後遺症，等到這些事暫告一段落後又立刻出發前往中國。幾個月來，兩人始終沒能再度私下碰面，只有其間曾通過幾次簡短電話而已。

　　──所以鷲津也一直無法向芝野說出原本想答覆他的話。

　　對都已經到對方家門口了還做無謂猶豫的自己搖搖頭，鷲津按下門鈴。然而門內卻遲遲沒有回音。躊躇片刻，鷲津掏出鑰匙開了門。自從拿到這把鑰匙以來，這還是這幾年裡他頭一次未經過芝野的許可就擅自使用它。

　　帶點微妙的心虛推開門，鷲津訝異的發現本以為無人的室內竟是亮著燈的。就在他走進客廳時，從更內側的浴室方向，穿著短袖上衣和休閒短褲的芝野邊擦頭髮邊走了出來。見到鷲津的瞬間，芝野整個人愣住，露出不可置信的表情直盯著他看。

　　「……鷲津？」

　　「……對不起，突然來打擾，我以為芝野先生不在所以就自己開門……」不自覺退了一步，鷲津低下頭含糊的道歉。

　　聽到鷲津的道歉後，回過神來的芝野放下還把毛巾按在頭髮上的手，招呼鷲津坐下。

　　「別在意，我剛剛在沖澡所以沒聽見門鈴。什麼時候回來的？我還以為你還在中國。」

　　「今晚才到的。」

　　「是嗎。──歡迎回來。」

　　望著芝野溫暖的微笑，跟從對方坐到沙發上的鷲津低聲回答：「……我回來了。」

　　片刻後，察覺到鷲津盯著自己的臉上浮現欲言又止的表情，芝野問道：「怎麼了？」

　　「不，沒什麼，只是忽然想到我應該是第一次看見芝野先生穿成這樣。」

　　隨手捏了下還掛在脖子上的毛巾，芝野苦笑著點頭。「這倒是。不如改天也讓我看看你穿睡衣的樣子吧，這樣才公平。」

　　並未被這玩笑話拉開注意力，凝視芝野的鷲津神色一轉，面露些許憂心。「……你還好嗎？臉色看起來很不好。」

　　「有這麼明顯嗎？」摸摸自己臉頰，芝野輕嘆口氣。「也不過才熬了三天夜，果然是老了。難怪今天這麼早就被公司的人趕回來。」

　　看著鷲津一臉複雜的表情，芝野安撫般地笑了。

　　「別擔心，晚點好好睡一覺就沒事了。」　　

　　聽完他這句話，鷲津猛然站起身。

　　「那我先告辭了。對不起這麼晚突然來打擾。」

　　但他還沒能站穩就被芝野伸手拉回了沙發上。摔坐回原位，上身晃了一下後，鷲津吃驚的轉頭看向芝野，只見對方眼神極為專注銳利，看不出絲毫疲憊。

　　「既然來了就說吧，一定是有什麼重要的事你才會突然跑來，不聽你說清楚我反而睡不好。」

　　「不，也不是什麼重要的事……」

　　「鷲津。」聽見芝野的語氣，鷲津不由得在心中嘆息，這堅定的嗓音他再熟悉不過了。事以至此，他明白不解釋清楚的話對方是不會放棄的。

　　「我是、想來答覆芝野先生那天晚上對我說過的話的。」

　　「那天晚上？」

　　「就是在喬治敦*的那晚。」

　　「……」

　　將芝野先是訝異，隨後極度動搖地別開臉的神情收進眼底，鷲津將心中的猜測說了出口。

　　「芝野先生，其實你並不想聽見我的回答，對嗎？」

　　「不……與其說是不想聽，不如說我是害怕吧。」

　　「即使那是你想聽的回答？」

　　「鷲津？」聞言，芝野立刻轉頭看向鷲津。

　　「總之，有件事我一定要忠告你……告白請不要在途中說，那樣我即使再怎麼想回答也根本沒辦法回答你。」

　　「抱歉……我今後會注意。」看著鷲津別開目光，一臉賭氣似的不快表情，領會到對方話中之意的芝野忍不住笑了出來，隨即伸手緊擁住他。

　　「芝野先生！」

　　收緊雙手不讓鷲津掙脫，芝野靠在對方耳邊低語。「別動，只要一下就好，暫時先維持這樣別動，鷲津。」

　　感受著從芝野身上傳遞過來的體溫，鷲津放棄了掙扎，也伸手輕輕回擁對方。兩人默默相擁許久後，鷲津忽覺肩頭一沉，似乎芝野將整個上身的重量都倚到他身上來了。

　　「芝野先生？」

　　困惑地出聲呼喚對方卻還是沒得到回應後，鷲津試圖推開芝野。出乎意料的，這次他輕易的就推開了對方。仔細一看，芝野竟安穩地睡著了。

　　「芝野先生，你這個人實在是……」

　　儘管一時間感到哭笑不得，但瞪著他疲憊的臉龐，想到對方畢竟熬了好幾天夜，鷲津最終只是靜靜搖頭嘆息。

　　數分鐘後，任芝野靠在身上的鷲津似是想到了什麼好主意，有些不懷好意的把臉湊近芝野耳邊。

　　「芝野先生、芝野先生。」

　　理所當然的，鷲津溫和的呼喚叫不醒熟睡的芝野。看著芝野安詳的睡臉，明白對方想必完全聽不到自己所說的話，鷲津再度抱住芝野，一臉堅定。隨後他悄聲在芝野耳邊說出了原本該讓對方清醒著聽見的告白。

　　如果這個人醒來之後告訴他該說的我已經說過了，不會再說一次的話，不知他會是怎樣的表情。

　　將臉貼上芝野還帶溼氣的頭髮，鷲津閉上雙眼，不覺露出了有些得意的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 喬治敦：開曼群島的首府。電影版開頭時設定的鷲津所在地點就是開曼。


End file.
